Find Me In The Dark
by Sumptuous
Summary: Something strange is happening...


Find Me In The Dark – Horror Script

**Characters:  
>Ruby-Rita<br>Ciara-Annabelle  
>Tiffany-Melody<strong>  
><strong>Dante- ( not a character but someone who is mentioned several times throughout the act- he is Mariah's best friend and Tiffany's boyfriend – he passed away after being sick)<strong>  
><strong>In Ciara's room. Ciara's laying stomach-down on her bed with Tiffany and Ruby beside her.<strong>  
><strong>Ciara sits up unusually quick, claps her hands and smiles<strong>  
>Ciara: Guys...<br>**Ruby and Tiffany look at her questioningly  
><strong>Ciara: Let's play truth or dare!  
><strong>Ruby and Tiffany smile<br>**Ruby: Oh Yeah! Who's got a bottle?  
>Tiffany: That's called spin the bottle idiot, oh and can we gamble after?<br>Ruby: whatever, and no I'm broke  
>Ciara: Me too, sorry<br>**Tiffany laughs  
><strong>Tiffany: No not with money, with chips and Uno!  
>Ciara: Okay, OMG yum! I'll go get them<br>**Ciara smiles and leaves the room. Ruby and Tiffany watch her leave the room.  
><strong>Ruby: Do you want to look for the cards while we wait?  
>Tiffany: Okay<br>**The girls get off the bed and start looking through Ciara's drawers and things. Suddenly, Ruby stops and picks up something of what looks like a book wide open on a page with writing in it.  
><strong>Ruby: Oh my god (whispering)  
>Tiffany: What's wrong Mariah?<br>**Ruby turns around with a disappointed look on her face and looks at Tiffany.  
><strong>Ruby: This is her diary  
>Tiffany: Oh, isn't it a bit rude to be going through people's diaries?<br>Ruby: Yeah, but…  
>Tiffany: but what?<br>Ruby: um…  
>Tiffany: Mariah what is it?<br>Ruby: Dante he …  
>Tiffany: MARIAH WHAT? WHAT ABOUT DANTE?<br>Ruby: LOOK what she wrote, I'll read it out.

_**''Dear diary,  
>today I was talking to Dante. He is the most gorgeous guy in the planet. Uh … well, that's what I think. Too bad he is with Tiffany. See if he was my best friend I wouldn't mind either, but Ruby has taken that role as well. At least he talked to me today. Ha-ha. He was sick and told me to tell Ruby and Tiffany but I'm going to pretend I told them and that they knew. So that when both of them don't show up, he thinks they don't care about him and then I can have him all to myself ha-ha! Clever me! Anyways I'm going to go visit him now to help him feel better. I don't know too much about medicine and what to give him but I'm sure it can't be that hard.<br>Sincerely, Ciara''**__  
><em>**Ruby looked up at Tiffany's now shocked face and waited for Tiffany to say something first.**_  
><em>Tiffany: What a back-stabbing liar!  
><strong>The girls stop what they're doing and Mariah puts the book behind her back as they heard loud footsteps coming towards the door, as if someone was doing it on purpose.<br>**Ruby: Ciara? Stop trying to scare us because it's not working  
>Tiffany: Ha, yeah because we all know ghosts and the supernatural isn't real<br>Ruby: Tiffany! Are you _trying _to scare me?  
>Tiffany: What did I say?<br>Ruby: Shh!  
>Tiffany: Geez, calm down<br>**Ruby slowly tip toes near the door with Tiffany following closely behind. The girls reach the outside the door and look around but Ciara wasn't there.  
><strong>Tiffany: huh? Where is she?  
>Ruby: Tiffany! Where was I this whole time?<br>Tiffany: uh... In the room? What a stupid question…  
>Ruby: UGH! No! I was with you! What a stupid question, you can be such a blonde at times…<br>Tiffany: well…  
>Ruby: Shush! Let's go look for Cee.<br>**The two girls make their way down the stairs and head into the kitchen but instead of finding Ciara, they find something else.  
><strong>Tiffany: Uh… Mariah…  
>Ruby: What?<br>Tiffany: You do know that I don't believe in ghosts right?  
>Ruby: um… yeah?<br>Tiffany: so … what's up with the pranks?  
>Ruby: Tiff, what the hell are you on about?<br>**By this time, Ruby was getting really irritated by Tiffany  
><strong>Tiffany: LOOK!  
><strong>Tiffany shows Ruby a note that she found on the bench, it was written in messily so Ruby couldn't make out the words but Tiffany being the slightly smart at times one, could.<br>**Ruby: What does it even say?  
>Tiffany: It says ''Looking for someone?' with a wink face.<br>Ruby: It's not me  
>Tiffany: Oh yeah bull<br>Ruby: I'm being serious Tiff!  
>Tiffany: Now where have I heard that before?<br>**Before Ruby could continue they hear a scream coming from upstairs. Ruby and Tiffany exchange looks and start running up the stairs. They reach one of the bedrooms where they thought the scream came from, they go to the bedroom door, it was closed but once it got opened, there was no one inside.  
><strong>Tiffany: Ciara? Ciara where are you?  
>Ruby: Tiff you go into the spare room and I will search her parents' bedroom.<br>Tiffany: Okay  
><strong>The girls split up and go into the designated rooms. Unexpectedly, both bedroom doors smash closed and the girls jump. Ruby tries opening her door but it wouldn't open the same goes to Tiffany. Ciara is stuck in her bedroom looking at the page her diary was opened to. She puts her hands through her hair and sighs deeply while walking up and down her bedroom.<br>Ruby's Scene:  
><strong>Ruby: Ciara! Tiff! Open up! If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!  
><strong>Ruby starts freaking out while trying to open the door forcefully. She is on the edge of crying. And her voice starts cutting out and weakening.<br>**Ruby: Please… let me out.  
><strong>Ruby starts crying<strong>

Tiffany's scene:  
>Tiffany is walking around the room inspecting it, as if she was a house inspector just<p>

_**waiting**_** to find something wrong in the house to blame the people living in it.  
><strong>Tiffany: hmm…  
><strong>She tries to open the door and it opens but she hears another door being opened as well. She walks out slowly<br>aware that it could be anyone. She walks a little further and screams at the same time as Ruby because they saw each other unaware of which they were.  
><strong>Ruby: I got scared!  
>Tiffany: and you didn't think I did?<br>Ruby: I thought it was a ghost  
>Tiffany: you're so pathetic I thought it was a robber<br>Ruby: yeah well it's not up to me. Even if I tell myself I don't believe in them I'm always going to be scared and if I'm scared then I believe in them…  
>Tiffany: Alright whatever Ruby, we need to find Ciara<br>**Ruby stands there quietly without moving or saying anything**  
>Tiffany: are you coming or am I going to have to do this alone?<br>Ruby: why?  
>Tiffany: Why what?<br>Ruby: why do we have to help her?  
>Tiffany: because she is our friend and this is her house, we can't just leave her missing what are we going to tell her parents or the police?<br>Ruby: if she was our friend would she have betrayed us, Tiff we could have saved him! And besides, we don't have to tell them.  
>Tiffany: Ruby! That's the past I'm sure Dante would want us to be happy now and looking after each other, and what do you mean we don't tell them?<br>Ruby: if we don't tell anyone then no one will know  
>Tiffany: Ruby, her parents are going to ask for her and we won't be able to answer then her parents will call the police it's called brains Ruby, something you don't use very often<br>**Ruby gives Tiffany a look and Tiffany turns away and starts walking towards the Ciara's bedroom door.  
><strong>  
><strong> Ciara in her room scene:<br>Ciara thinks she can hear people talking outside so she puts her ear to the door and listens. Outside, are Ruby and Tiffany talking about how they're going to get the door open.  
><strong>Ciara: Ruby! Tiffany! I'm in here!  
>Tiffany: Ciara? Don't worry we'll help you out! Can you help us by trying to get it open? hold the knob.<br>Ciara: Okay! What if you kick it open?  
>Ruby: we will tell you before we do<br>Ciara: Okay! Go!  
><strong>Ruby and Tiffany start pushing at the door but they have no luck. After a number of attempted pushes they still didn't manage to open it so they decided to use the force and decided to kick it open.<br>**Tiffany: Ciara we're kicking the door open! Stand back!  
>Ciara: Okay! Good luck!<br>**Tiffany and Ruby get in their positions then Ruby nods her head at Tiffany giving her the ''let's do this'' look. And in an incredibly fast speed the girls kick the door and the it flings open. After Tiffany sees Ciara, she hugs her while Ruby is behind Tiffany not smiling but seems like she doesn't care. Ciara notices and begins talking.  
><strong>Ciara: Listen Ruby, about Dante i-  
><strong>Ruby interrupts<br>**Ruby: No, it's not the time now; we need to find out what's with your house with all these creepy things.  
><strong>And with that, the girls go downstairs with an awkward and depressing atmosphere. Ruby is furious with Ciara's actions. They sit on the couch. After an awkward silence that could have gone on forever Tiffany breaks it.<br>**Tiffany: What's your theory about this?  
>Ciara: I think that it could be supernatural, but then again who knows?<br>Tiffany: It's not supernatural trust me on this, what do you think Ruby?  
>Ruby: I think that it's time we get the truth<br>Ciara: Yeah I agree  
>Ruby: no you don't!<br>**Ciara and Tiffany have a confused look on their face  
><strong>Ciara: I don't get it…  
>Ruby: (scoffs) of course you don't, if you really wanted to give us the truth you would have told us about Dante being sick!<br>Ciara: Mariah I'm sorry, it's true, I didn't tell the truth, but I didn't tell a lie either.  
>Mariah: yeah, not to us<br>Ciara: Look, I was selfish but that was the old me  
>Mariah: ah what a classic, listen, I'm sick of your lies Ciara, I'm sick of your games no, you know what's worse? The fact that I'm sick of you.<br>**Ruby dramatically leaves the room and Tiffany and Ciara look worried.  
><strong>Ciara: Ruby, come on!  
><strong>Tiffany begins to get up and Ciara does the same<br>**Tiffany: uh-uh-uh what do you think you're doing?  
>Ciara: I we- uh just uh<br>Tiffany: you're not going anywhere, stay here.  
><strong>Tiffany leaves the room.<br>The scene opens on Ruby in a strange place, like a dark garage where you can't see a thing and then you hear Ruby scream and the scene ends there.**


End file.
